As part of a currently funded NSF Project entitled "Gene Flow, Dispersal, and Systematics of Deep-Sea Hydrothermal Vent Organisms" (OCE-9302205), we are in the process of discovering numerous novel invertebrate species and microorganisms inhabiting the most extreme environments on this planet. The cryo-preserved (-80 degreesC) specimens, tissues, and environmental samples that we presently have are the world's most extensive collection of such materials. We are actively engaged in characterizing new species at the molecular level and developing culture techniques for new microorganisms. Herein we propose to work closely with a variety of university and industrial research partners to provide extracts from our extensive and unique collections of these barophilic and thermophilic organisms. Through these collaborations and agreements, we hope to exploit the potential of these extracts from our collection of hydrothermal vent organisms for screening for anti-cancer, anti-viral, anti-microbial, anti-HIV, and immunomodulatory activities.